


Lesson

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Robin asked Vaike to teach him how to give blowjobs.





	

Cautiously making sure that no one was paying attention, Robin quietly sneaked into Vaike's tent. Inside was Vaike laying on his bed, turning his head when he noticed his guest.

"Oh right, you're here early. Eager for your lesson?", Vaike asked with a wink. Robin nervously played with his hands before replying. "Uh, well. I apologize. But I have some work I want to get done tonight so let us make this quick."

"Sure, whatever you say, mate." Sitting down onto his bed, Vaike patted his knee and spread his legs a bit. "You know what ya have to do, right?"

Robin looked down at his feet and nodded. Walking towards Vaike, he tried to mentally brace himself. As much as he act shy and concerned, there's a hidden part of himself that's quite excited.

Vaike spread his legs more so that Robin can easily slide between them. "Now, you don't have to go straight to the dick sucking. A little... foreplay is good too."

Robin nodded and stared at what is presented. Looking straight at Vaike's clothed crotch, gave him jitters in his belly. Taking a deep breath, he moved his hands along Vaike's thick muscular thighs. Vaike wiggled his hips in reaction. "Heh, you have pretty soft hands." Robin's blushing face made Vaike want to tease him more.

Motivated, Robin got more aggressive, hands slipping towards Vaike's hips before getting closer and closer and closer until his hands settled down onto Vaike's crotch. He can feel a thick padding underneath all the leather, and his breathe spike up. It seems pretty big...

"Har har, you looked like you're already in love." Vaiked exclaimed, grinding his crotch against Robin's palms. "Already in love?," asked Robin. "Oh, you'll definitely be in love once you get a taste of the Teach Meat," Vaike replied with a sly wink. "Now, I'm sure ya know how to take off clothes."

Biting his lip, Robin nervously moved his hands away from what's going to be in his mouth soon and helped Vaike get out of his pants, slipping those leather pants until they are a clump behind Vaike's feet.

Clothed in his jock-strap, Vaike struck a 'sexy' pose, before letting out a laugh. Robin could only stared at Vaike's prized possession, hands clutching and releasing. Bringing his face closer, his hands again palming Vaike's now bare thighs, he softly gave Vaike's thighs a little kiss. Tasting the light saltiness of Vaike's sweat, he gave a gentle suckle.

"Wow, y-you're kinda into this, aren't cha?," Vaike groaned out. Bringing his hands into Robin's hair, he patted his head before grinding his face slowly against his jock-strap. "Heh, I thought you wanted to do this quickly?" Robin gazed up with a red face, apologized under his breathe and crush his lips against the jockstrap material.

The scent of masculine Vaike overwhelmed Robin's conscience, and he pushed his face harder against the warm material, listening to Vaike's shudders. "You wanna keep laying your face between my legs or you wanna start sucking?," asked Vaike. "I don't mind if ya wanna, but I don't think you're gonna be learning much, heh."

Robin pulled away, face flushed and with light drool. Wiping his face, he slipped his fingers between the band before pulling it down, having Vaike's meat sprung out. Thick and fat, possibly around 8 inches, fitting for his build, with a fat reddish head with the base surrounded with golden curls, Robin gulped when he realized that it's going to be in his mouth in a short while.

Vaike gave a light chuckle as he grab the base and gave a light jerk. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you first. I'm gonna teach you until you're a pro." He met with Robin's gaze and try to give a comforting smile. "I'm serious, though. If you're struggling, just say stop or something."

Robin broke in a smile and nodded, confidence boosted. He slipped his hands over Vaike's cock and carefully started stroking. Rubbing the warm meat, feeling the various veins and bumps, he looked back up at Vaike's smiling face. As strokes gave way to light pleasurable tingles, Vaike struggled internally to stop himself from fucking Robin's hands. Robin's not gonna be learning much if he's the one moving. "Uh, you can start when you're ready."

Robin focused his sights at the fat cock in his hands, precum already dripping from the head. Licking his lips, he gave a small peck onto the head, tasting the light saltiness of the precum. "Ah, yeah. The head of the cock is one of the more sensitive parts. It's a good place to focus," Vaike instructed, lightly prodding Robin's lips with his meat.

Growing with confidence, Robin slipped the head into this mouth, rubbing his tongue on the glands. "W-Wrrit pptff?", Robin said before pulling back and coughing. "Oi, don't speak while your mouth is full, I know my Teach Meat is pretty huge," said Vaike concerned, squatting down to make sure Robin was okay.

Robin waved his hands, "Uh, sorry. I was asking if I was doing it correctly." Vaike stood up and shook his hard dick at Robin's face. "Well, don't worry so much. I'll tell you when-" With a sudden gasp, as Robin slipped the bobbing cock deep into his mouth, surprising Vaike. "W-well, you're doing quite well, for a beginner."

Embolden by Vaike's words, Robin slicked up the cock more with his saliva. With palms resting against Vaike's strong thighs, he forced down the heavy cock down his throat before slowly pulling back up, repeating the process. "Woah, that tongue. Ugh..." Wet moist sounds filled the tent, coupled only with Vaike's gasps and moans.

Vaike's eyes stared down at the tactician gulping down his cock, the warm heat and pleasurable tightness made him want to hold down Robin's head and force his dick down but he relaxed himself. He reminded himself that Robin is new and maybe if Robin likes this lesson enough, they might be able to do more and oh gods, Robin is sucking his balls.

Robin swirled his tongue around one of Vaike's heavy balls, tasting the sweat and stroking the cock above. Vaike loudly groaned, "Gods, Robin, yeah, lick my balls." Grabbing Robin's hair, he grind his balls all over Robin's mouth, as his warm tongue flickered and he coated the testicles with warm breathe.

Robin hummed happily as he moved away, hair messy and face wet with spit and sweat. Vaike gasped heavily, staring back at Robin's grinning face. "Gods, Robin. You're a beast." Robin just smiled in reply, before putting Vaike's cock back into his mouth, as his hands crawl up onto Vaike's thick ass.

Vaike groaned in pleasure when he returned back to Robin's wet mouth. Robin forced his eyes up as he suckled on the tip of Vaike's dick. Looking at Vaike's glazed expression, his tanned, muscular, meaty arms covered with sweat, and kneading the thick ass that clenches every time he sucked hard, finally gave him the motivation to finish Vaike off with a deep throat.

Pulling back once more, and jerking the slippery cock with one hand whilst groping Vaike's ass with another, he stared up at Vaike until Vaike's eyes fell onto his face. Vaike, confused, started to thrust his cock into Robin's fist. "Ah, are you already tired? That's all right, you're a begin-," he said before Robin dived in and force the thick cock into his throat.

Vaike let out a surprised moan, and he put his hands onto Robin's shoulders to steady himself. He moaned even louder as Robin pushed the cock deeper and deeper into his throat, suppressing his gag reflex in order to have it fully embedded inside.

Vaike could only close his eyes, as he felt the wetness and tightness slowly crawled closer onto the base of his cock, until he felt Robin's nose nudged into his public hair. He leaned back to see Robin with his eyes closed but with a smile, as he breathe heavily through his nose. Robin moved his throat slightly back before slamming down back, dragging his tongue around the underside of Vaike's dick. He inhaled deeper, imprinting Vaike's scent into his mind before repeating the process, tightening his throat at appropriate times, and receiving happy moans in return.

As much as he wanted to keep going, Vaike can definitely feel his orgasm quickly building. He grasped Robin's hair and tried to pull him off but every time he pull, Robin dived back in for more. " _H-hey Robin, Teach is going to cu-_ ", he gasped out as Robin sucked in his cheeks and nuzzle his face against Vaike's bush, deepthroating and milking Vaike's cock for his cum.

As Vaike gave up mentally, he harshly pushed his hips against Robin's face, wrapping his thighs around his head and choking him with his cock before squirting out thick strands of cum, and letting out deep moans. As Robin received the cum in his mouth, he quickly pulled back to receive warm squirts over his face, one strand covering all over his lips and cheeks.

Exhausted and tired, Vaike fell back onto his bed, his thighs covered with spit and sweat, his shrinking cock covered with Robin's saliva. Looking back at Robin, Robin is clearly licking off the remaining cum on his face, slipping them onto his finger before sucking it up. Vaike can only groan at the sight.

"So, Teach? Was I good?", Robin asked, giving a light peck onto Vaike's flaccid dick and laying back his head onto one of Vaike's legs. "Yeah, you were an A+ student, Robin."

Robin could only chuckle and asked, "Hey, Teach? Can you teach me how to get fucked?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I did a thing. it's not very good but it's a thing. I'm not completely satisfied, admittedly. Anyway, I like comments and other stuff. I would love to get criticisms on my work. I want to get good. So, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
